


Let The Lines Blur

by Melodramatic_rat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flashbacks, Humanstuck, M/M, arcade games, slight mentions of violence, vitiligo gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramatic_rat/pseuds/Melodramatic_rat
Summary: it was beyond words to describe the dark hued colors framing his features in shade, the sharp line of his jaw leading up to his face outlined with artificial purple of dawn. Sollux kept his gaze on him drinking in every detail,  especially the vexing shape of his lips pulled into a frown as he glowered downwards.it wouldve been perfectly picturesque had the circumstances been altered.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Gamzee Makara, Sollux Captor/Gamzee Makara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let The Lines Blur

A pair of brightly checkered roller skates were hanging by their rainbow themed laces over the pole separating “street fighter” from other crane games full with small scruffy looking stuffed animals with pink phony posters wrapped over their sides, although there was one stuffed toy inside that was a real eye-catcher, a white stuffed dragon plush with bright red eyes. It was obviously a ruse but looked tempting enough for to give it a shot. Only a real expert would crack this crane, at least that’s what the redheaded girl in teal fishnets and a torn tank top had thought as she counted her tokens. 

Many failed attempts later and terezi slumped against the cruel machine with a dramatic sigh, the many bracelets hanging off her arms jingling with the motion.  
she’ll get him next time, she thought to herself as she picked her ass off the floor and snatched up her roller skates.

She called out over her shoulder to two guys standing over “Fatal fury” as she walked to the exit.

“Hey losers! I’m heading back home, try not to lame yourselves to death without my raw awesomeness to protect you from being boring dorks all the time.  
Laters!”

Her goodbye was only acknowledged by one of the two with a wave. The taller male ignores her in favor of focusing on the game, furrowing his eyebrows and leaning forward as the level got harder and dead-set on avoiding her.

“You could’ve dodged that one” 

The blonde teen interjected as he eyed the colorful bright screen displaying “GAME OVER” in bold, fluorescent lettering.

Gamzee leaned against the arcade machine, staring at the blinking countdown to enter another token with a fixated glare and debating whether or not it was worth another try to settle the score. In the end his decision would’nt have mattered as the count hit zero and reverted back to the title screen before he even had time to reach into his pocket.

Gamzee bit back a sigh as he propped his arms on the control board, staring aimlessly at the glimmering logo of the game title like it offended him. 

It was obvious something’s been off with how the juggalo’s been acting lately, it didn’t take a genius to notice the stark change in behavior.

Sollux stared quietly, a concerned gleam in his eyes as he thought about what he could do to help.  
that is until he caught sight of an empty game across the room. It could be a good distraction.

“Hey look tekken is free, we can go check that out if this ain’t your scene.”

he piped up, disrupting the quiet accented by the the steady thrum of the ventilation ducts and the countless arcade games running in the background. 

the disgruntled expression that painted the other's face slowly melted away, a faint smile that seemed too forced to be genuine taking it's place as he turned to sollux with a shrug. 

“Nah I aint thinking I’m all up for another game, s’alright if you wanna try it though.” 

his words rolled out of his lips slowly, like he was picking them out as he spoke.

sollux paused for a few seconds, staring intently as if trying to analyze something hidden in his smile. it almost looked like there was nothing off about him now , like the whole mask holding that grin was an act he can pick up and put down as he pleased. effectively keeping everyone out of what was going on inside his head.

he sighed once he'd given up and stepped away from the game, preparing to head to the direction of where he'd pointed to prior. 

“sure thing”

they briskly made their way past the dim corridors lined with all kinds of different arcade games. bright, flickering pixels coloring the screens provided a dim glow of rapidly changing colors. 

the only consistent source of brightness was the black light illumnating the place with a mesmerizing dulled radiance.   
washing the shadows that reflected off their skin in the beautiful hues of dusky purples and dark blues and pinks. the kind that you'd catch in the sky overseeing the beach right before the sun stole them away.

it was beyond words to describe the dark hued colors framing his features in shade, the sharp line of his jaw leading up to his face outlined with artificial purple of dawn. Sollux kept his gaze on him drinking in every detail, especially the vexing shape of his lips pulled into a frown as he glowered downwards. 

it wouldve been perfectly picturesque had the circumstances been altered. 

  
Gamzee lead the way walking ahead of the other, his face reverting back to an irrate guise as he furrowed his brows at the carpeted floors, shifting his focus to the sharp, repeated patterns etched into the ground, 

following each twist of shape with every step and memorizing the pattern. 

all that and yet he still can't stop his train of thought from coming right back to _her.  
  
_

he stopped right in his tracks just as a particular game caught his attention and dragged it all the way over. 

"oh hey!   
damn, I haven't gotten 'round to playin' one of these motherfuckers since forever." 

he chimed in with a sudden cheeriness that was uncharacteristic to his prior expression.

it was a two-player shooter game standing tall and proud between two hallways. "Quake ll" written above the screen in black, clawed font that was supposed to be edgy.

"looks like they finally got around to fixing it."

it used to be their game, they'd head straight to the arcade to play it after school and they had their high scores displayed on the leader board with pride till it busted down about a month ago.Gamzee really liked that game. 

the taller male had already picked up one of the controler guns wired into the machine, turning it around in his hand as he dug around in his pocket for any tokens he might've had left.

Gamzee held the gun tight in his grip, widening his stance as he steadily aimed it towards the screen.

If only he'd just allow himself to lose focus and let the contrasting lines of reality blur, 

he could almost pretend he was back _there._

 _the weight of a gun in his hands and the dimness of the_ flickering _streetlights covering the dingy alleyways in shadows._

_Loud gunshots rung throughout the streets and splatters of blood streaked the walls of buildings in red._

_wet, dripping red staining the asphalt and gathering in puddles on the concrete ground as the defeaning sirens start closing in. louder and louder._

_People were yelling and running past but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the running blood slowly seeping out of the dead bodies slumped against the walls. Leaving them pale and colorless as the deep crimson shone bright beneath the city lights._

_Everything was so loud._

He’d snapped himself out of his thoughts by Sollux’s question, piercing his reverie as he gazed absently at the gun in his hands.

“...don’t you want to talk about it?”  
  
the words were out of Sollux before he could even comprehend them. it was _his_ voice, it was _his_ mouth, and yet the words that were uttered out seemed to have a mind of their own as they hung in the air, awaiting a response with baited breath.  
  
  


-

Gamzee turned to the other with that same nonchalant smile still plastered to his face.  
“Hm? Whatcha goin on about sol?”

“ _Stop_."

“I _know_ something’s up, GZ. You can’t just keep pushing it around and pretending you’re fine.”

He glared at him heatedly as the worry boiling in his chest seeped into his voice like poison corroding water.

Gamzee looked away towards the screen with vacant eyes as his careless grin shifted into a thin line across his face. 

He started up the game.

He replied after a few tense seconds of unbearable quiet, turning the question over in his head, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to dismiss it.

“..it ain’t no big deal.” 

Sollux snapped back towards him, disbelief evident on his face.  
“No it is a big deal if it’s making you act like that! You’ve been so weird these past few weeks. Like you’re detached or something. I just wanted to help-“

“ **Sollux**."

“ s’not a big deal.”

The taller interrupted him sharply. Voice cold as ice as the entry music for the game served as the unfortunate and poorly picked theme for their little argument.

  
The taller stood next to him, gun aimed at the and ready.

`"ROUND 1."`

`"START!"`

-

Gamzee was focused on every target that drew near, keeping up with the oncoming rounds with reletive ease as he took aim to the screen. his mouth pressed into a thin line deviod of emotion as he kept firing. 

Sollux held onto the gun tightly, repeatedly pulling the trigger on instinct in quick, precise movements. mechanical. biting the inside of his mouth till a metallic taste hinted on his tongue. 

he shoot at the pixilized zombies on the screen like he'd done many times before. it was ingrained in muscle memory by now. it was simple. it was a game. it was fun. 

it was a game. 

the silence between them filled with bad quality explosive sound effects and dulled gun shots with the occasional announcement of a score tally or power up.

  
but it was still silence none the less. 

  
the consistant clicking of game controls by the few other people that frequented the place biting on their nerves.

Sollux lost, the split screen on his end displaying his score.  
He left the gun on its handle and leaned back against the game, opting instead to watch Gamzee play.

"...your paint is smeared

under your left eye" 

Sollux spoke up, finally piercing the tension that washed over them.

The taller stopped, abruptly standing still as the screen blackened.  
he left the gun where it belonged on the game’s handle with a sigh and left. 

After a couple of seconds slowly came to pass, sollux followed

-

The bathroom was dim, sickly yellow-ish light covered the tiles and reflected off the mirrors. 

The world outside was nothing but distant noise as he stood near one of the stalls, silently watching the other re-apply his face paint.

  
  
-  
  
  
  
_Gamzee Makara didn’t know how it ended up like this._  
  
_Sollux Captor had no idea how it escalated this far._  
  
_but he didn’t care._  
  
_His breath was hot as it washed over his neck, sending sparks down his spine like an electric current as he arched under his touch._  
  
_Shaking hands roaming his chest, the warmth of his lips against his own, his arms found their way around his neck and pulled him closer._  
_hands caught the other’s hips against his own as he pressed him further to the wall._  
  
_Heat rushing to his face as the other tilted his head and kissed deeper._  
  
_how they slid onto each other perfectly._  
  
_The thin fabric separating them was too much, too tight._  
  
_A stray hand gripped onto the other’s shirt, a silent plead as he pulled away from him._  
  
_breath coming out in quiet pants as hazy eyes met his face._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment I thrive on feedback.  
> if this gets enough positive attention I'll write a series


End file.
